Duel for the title of Seras Victoria
by HellVampAlice45
Summary: What if Seras has died by Walter accidental, But had been reincarnated…what if Alucard put up a Duel for HIS Seras? 2 friends who have never met in person will fight to the death to claim the title "Seras". And become the No life Queen. FIND OUT! Alucard-x-Seras 4ever :3! SONG-FIC! Takes place in the today's time! By the way my friend " iced diamond" and I'm adding myself. (BFAAFL)
1. Chapter 1

My first fan-fiction story in a long time! I am a obsessed Hellsing Fan. Ok so there's the summery

What if Seras has died by Walter accidental, But had been reincarnated…what if Alucard put up a Duel for HIS Seras? 2 friends who have never met in person will fight to the death to claim the title "Seras". And become the No life Queen. FIND OUT! Alucard-x-Seras 4ever :3! SONG-FIC! Takes place in the today's time! By the way my friend " iced diamond" and I'm adding myself. (and yes who is in this story I wuvs u icy!)

~~Chapter 1~~ = "The next Seras!"

IN MY DREAM—'GAHHHH~! Blood spilling everywhere and I all I see is me killing 100 blondes….every 99 were dead, the arena I could tell I was in. I looked around my eyes turning red as I saw HER glaring at me with a smile. My arms felt heavy but ignored that I was tired. And charge at her, my hand had went through her throat.'

I woke up by my Nickelback alarm clock! As I slowly got up I walk toward my door without opening my eyes first, I hit my head on the wooden door "damn door!" I hit the door leaving it crack. Before I even in the kitchen I turned the tv on…"…on today's news…" I usually ignored the news…but something told me I have to listen…I went back into my room and grab my favorite white long selves shirt (which shows my belly and my curves and abbs.) and my( Angel brand) tight gray pants. I open my closet and looked for my pink shoes but instead grab my Black combat boots! The news was still on, I went into the bathroom and looked at myself my strawberry blonde hair..a MESS! I put a smug look on a just laugh a bit at my self. I grab my brush and brush my hair until It was its normal silky thick self, and put it into a high ponytail. As I was finally walking into the living room I look at the clock and groaned "ughhh its 9:30 p.m. why does 'boss' makes me work nightshifts?!" I turned up the news and ate some cereal "…on today 10 more missing blonde girls have been missing. 5 have been found and drained of blood...!" i rolled my eyes and thought "It's the vampire apocalypse! Oh no! everybody run!...I mean come on really I'm 21 years old (A/N: don't worry I'm not really n I don't live alone sadly.) and I live alone! Don't people have anything better to do with their lives!" and with that I turned off the tv, put away my dishes grad my black sunglasses and long black cote (that went to my ankles) and locked my apartment as I made my way to my black Lambergini. The door opened by its self and as I got in the doors closed and the car turned on as the seat belts locked me safely in by itself. The computer came on and said out loud in its dark husky Romanian accent "welcome back my lady." I sign and grinned evilly "it's good to be back, B.A.T" and drove to work, as I suddenly got a headache a gasp a vision poped into my head and I saw a man with jet raven black hair pale skin and blood thirsty eyes…he was sitting on a throne-like-chair with his left arm holding his head and his legs crossed I heard his dark chuckle as he said "Seras, my Seras."

(TO BE CONTIUNED)


	2. Chapter 2 Another Seras?

chapter 2- Another seras?

It was a dark night and not many people were out, the sound of lightning struck my ears and woke me up. It was raining to and I was soaked. Why am I outside? i stood up and looked around. I was in a dark alley way.  
"Oh my god!"  
My whole body shook with fear. What I saw before me was five bodies of blond girls with very pale skin and their throats and body stained with blood. And on their necks there were fang marks.  
"Wa! What happened…I…I…this… who…who would do something so monstrous?!"  
I looked around to see no body was around (alive) in the area so I ran for it.

My heart was pounding like a drum as I raced through the streets of London. My long blond hair flowed though the wind, ocean blue eyes filed with tears as I couldn't stop thinking about the gruesome scene, it will be a memory I shall never forget, I hope those girls will find peace. The only question that was mostly bugging me is why was I there? The last thing I remembered is that I was at a club with a few friends and was dancing the next thing I know is that I'm behind a alley way with five dead women, could the alleyway be the back of the club? Could I have killed them? NO! It's a set up I'm sure.

Once I got home I changed my clothes to my purple nightgown. I couldn't have anything to eat as I had lost my appetite so I curled into bed, I tossed and turned then soon cried myself to sleep. Not knowing that there were a pair of red eyes starting at me in the dark corner of my bedroom.

I didn't get up till 8:30 pm as it was almost time for me to get to my night college.  
"Ok it's a new day (or night) and I'm going to act like nothing bad happened last night." I got out of bed and made some cereal then got dressed while listening to the radio.  
"On tonight's news five blonde women have been found dead in behind of the famous 'midnight' club, the victims seem to have bit marks on the necks and most of the blood had been drained. The police are looking further into this investigate to find out who of what was responsible for these attacks."  
"fuu i'm so happy no one saw me otherwise I'd be the number 1 suspect."

I put on a red jumper and black jeans with dark blue converse trainers. Then I went into my garage and got into my car and drove on my journey to college. While I was half way though driving I got this splitting headache and a vision about last night. It was bury images at first but I managed to see there was someone attacking these girls. it was a man dressed in a red coat with flowing black hair I couldn't see much of his face but i did know that he was grinning, no laughing! The laughter gave me chills it was so dark. The man then looked at me and stopped laughing. I could see his face he was very handsome almost like it was sculptured but his mouth was stained in blood. SO IT WAS HIM! I thought. He came close to me a said a name.

"Seras?"

That was when my vision stopped but I then panicked as I wasn't paying attention on the road and I ended up hitting a car.

To be continued.

A/N: lol this was ice diamond's chapter tht she wrote for me n I approve greatly! Thnks icy! lol


End file.
